Lost Guide Zombie
|first seen = Lost City - Day 16 |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 失落向导僵尸能获得这份工作不是因为他的智慧，而是他手上的那张地图，所以他无比感谢他那个因为喜欢到处淘古董而破产的老爹。 |-|English = Lost Guide Zombie got this job not because of his intelligence, but because of the map in his hand. So he seriously thanks his father, who went bankrupt because he liked to search for antique objects. }} Lost Guide Zombie (失落向导僵尸; pinyin: shīluò xiàngdǎo jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Lost City in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He uses a metal detector to find a secret door underground, which he will then enter along with any zombie on the same square as him and come out of the exit. The exit is located four squares away from the entrance. Jackfruit can block the tunnel opened by this zombie. Encounters *Lost City - Day 16 Almanac entry Strategies This is a pretty dangerous zombie. This zombie will dig a tunnel four squares away from the fourth column and any zombie that is in the same square will appear there along with him. Once he reaches the exit, he will do severe damage to the plants at the backside of the lawn and while his health is high enough, if a Conehead Adventurer Zombie or a Buckethead Adventurer Zombie enters the tunnel along with him will cause huge trouble. Jackfruits will block the tunnel, but since this zombie is fast enough to dig a tunnel and enter it before the player can plant the Jackfruit and after the zombies exit the tunnel the tunnel disappears instantly, it will provide little help. The best way to deal with this annoying threat is to just defeat it instantly with an instant-kill plant, or stall while dealing decent damage to him once he appears, as he only has the health of a Basic Zombie. Backwards shooting plants in the fourth to eighth column are recommended to deal with zombies that are exiting the tunnel. Additionally, if a Gold Tile appears in the fourth column and should the player decide to plant there, they should watch out for this zombie as Gold Tiles cannot be reused after the plant on it is lost. The player should also plant sun-producing plants in the fifth or sixth column and offensive plants in the hindmost columns, and defensive plants in the fourth column so zombies cannot enter. Also, zombies that exit the tunnels are invincible for a second or two, so wait before you use Plant Food. The Imp Porter can also set up his camp on the tunnels, making all zombies that spawn go into the tunnel, instantly being transferred to the other side. Gallery Lost Guide Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry ATLASES_ZOMBIELOSTCITYGUIDEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Lost Guide Zombie's sprites (with Jackfruit's sprites) Jackfruit blocking Lost Guide Zombie's tunnel.png|Jackfruit blocking Lost Guide Zombie's tunnel Defeated Lost Guide Zombie.png|Defeated Lost Guide Zombie Lost Guide Zombie carrying Plant Food.png|Carrying Plant Food Lost Guide Zombie finding tunnel.png|Tunnels HD Lost Guide.png|HD Lost Guide Zombie Screenshot_2018-03-17-17-57-56-1.png|Hypnotized Lost Guide Zombie LostGuideShrunk.png|A shrunken Lost Guide Zombie Pepper-pult on a tunnel entrance.png|Pepper-pult on a tunnel exit Trivia *Jackfruit's sprites can be seen in his sprites. **This is because Jackfruit is able to be stuck in the tunnel that this zombie finds. *He is tied with Wolf Zombie for the least-appearing zombies in the game, each only appearing in one level. *The map it carries looks similar to the one Adventurer Zombie held in the Lost City part 1 trailer. ru:Затерянный_зомби-проводник Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Environment modifiers